


Speed of Love

by y0rozuya



Category: Cars (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0rozuya/pseuds/y0rozuya
Summary: Dio and Lightning share a moment together.





	Speed of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually posting this... and now I'll hide in the corner.

Dio fluffed his blonde hair and sighed. His boyfriend, Lightning McQueen, was coming over to pick him up for a ride. It made him nervous as hell.

It shouldn't make, but it did, as it was a forbidden romance. According to Dario Brando, to live a romance with a car was madness. Dio paied his father no mind when the rant started. No matter how za warudo saw their relationship, it was all talk. What mattered to the english boy was the love he felt for Lightning. That and that alone.

Dio made his way to the window of his bedroom to open it up. He looked at a chair on his right and picked his wallet and a jacket up. A jacket that was truly needed as he felt the wind outside in his skin. It was a chilly and starry night.

Being as quiet as possible, Dio made his way down and managed to reach the grass in no time. He then put the jacket on and began waiting for Lightning.

Once Lightning arrived, Dio opened up the biggest smile. “My love.” he said as he kissed Lightning's hood. Lightning almost honked his own horn from excitement. “I missed you all week.”

Lightening looked in his eyes and replied. “I've been looking forward to see you, as well.”

Dio smirked and made his way inside Lightning. “You never told me where we're going.”

“It's a surprise.” And then they rode off. Dio lowered the backseat window and felt the summer breeze. He smiled. Everything was perfect now.

When they reached the promised place, Dio was surprised. It was the beach.

They spent all night messing around and having fun. It finally hit Dio that there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be than by Lightning's side.


End file.
